


Little Angel

by shigeko_chan



Category: Koi Suru Bou-kun | The Tyrant Falls in Love
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, aaaa just say u love him already wtf senpai, also happy late birthday you tsundere bastard, if you even want to call it angst, no fr it's 01:00????, oh look another fic after mifdnihgt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 16:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15586065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shigeko_chan/pseuds/shigeko_chan
Summary: A short drabble of Souichi's thoughts about Tetsuhiro.





	Little Angel

**Author's Note:**

> I have eight unfinished works in my notes. Yes, eight, 八, ocho, whatever. Guess that's what happens when your mind throws random ideas at you  
> ／／Ｔ＿Ｔ)  
> Ah well, enjoy!!（（・◇・）/~

He had sworn to every God on earth that he hated his kouhai, outright **_hated_** him.

Souichi hated it when his lips curved into that stupid smirk on his face as he played around and cracked jokes.

Souichi hated it when he brushed his bangs out of his face in that sickeningly loving way.

Souichi hated the nervous giggle that he gave off when he was scolding him.

Souichi was heavily convinced that he absolutely hated every single ounce of the man Morinaga Tetsuhiro.

But was that really true?

...  
..  
.

Perhaps what Souichi truly hated was how he hated to admit these things.

When his kouhai smirked at him in that almost possessive way, with that amused glimmer in his hazely eyes, his heart pounded a hole right through his chest.

Souichi's knees always became weak when Morinaga swept strands of blond hair out of his eyes, shivering at the gentle touch of fingertips against his skin.

No, he could _never_ hate his laugh. He could hardly bear the thought of it; it was infectious, practically musical. In fact, any second he wasn't standing there with that large, silly grin on his face, a sea of dread poured into his very core.

Every moment he was gone, his body would wistfully long for his warmth. And when Morinaga touched him, God, a bout of flames would set ablaze in the depths of his very core.

Things like waking up every morning to the sight of his kouhai serving him coffee, or the nights he would draw him a hot bath, the man would feel.... 

Domestic. As if this was exactly how life was supposed to be.

Souichi already knew that he hated admitting to things in general. It always felt like he was... giving in to something he didn't want. Or surrendering in a fight. It was a major character flaw that he simply didn't care to work on.

But just this once.

He has to admit it, just this once.

Souichi knows that his little angel's spirit was on the verge of breaking, but it doesn't have to.

 

It never will.


End file.
